Signal (Earth-616)
Signal '''is a Notorious and Infamous Hacker/Anti-Hero who has relations to the Web Crawlers, Though not a Member exactly, he is considered a member himself and Shadow Spider's equal in both strength and intelligence History Pre-Hacker days Though his life is left in mystery, it can be determined that he was born in Deleware and went to school with Chase. Birth of Signal When the Spider Drones (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man's powers) sought him out. He used his powers and extreme intellect to Become a Cyber Terrorist in real life and online. After a while, he became involved with The Web Crawlers and caused many problems for them and becoming an honorary member. Personality Signal is shown to be cold, cunning and calculating with little to no remorse for others unless it benefits him in some sort of way. But in reality, Signal is kind compassionate and helpful to those he personally knows. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Signal had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Signal guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Signal gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Signal can only stick with his hands and feet Along with his back. * The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by Signal is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. * Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. Signal does not use all of his superhuman strength. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Signal shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. * Spider-Sense: '''Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. * '''Organic Webs: Due to his mutation when we got Spider-Man's powers , Signal underwent a transformation that allowed his body to produce webs from his forearms and shoot them as he pleases. Signal had grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid with a force greater than that of his original web-shooters. The effectiveness and amount of organic webbing is depends on a person's health and nutrition. However, it is seen one time that at full power, the webbing had enough power to wrap and completely cover one of Iron Man's armors. The organic webbing takes a week to dissolve, instead of an hour. Kaine Parker, is also seen to have his ability. Abilities * Multilingual: Signal is capable of speaking English, A small amount of Japanese, Ancient Greek, Italian, Spanish, French, Mandarin, * Scientific Knowledge: Signal has an extreme knowledge of Genetics and other types of Science to the point where he knows how to reverse mutant powers temporarily. But unlike Chase, he is not very skilled in it. * Technological skills: Prior to the character's career as a vigilante, Signal developed many technological skills, including vast knowledge of computers and electronics, expert skills as a hacker, and graduate training in library sciences. Signal is also written as having a genius-level intellect and naturally possessing a photographic memory. Weaknesses At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. Category:Web Crawlers Category:Earth-616 Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Adhesion Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Healing Factor Category:Webbing Category:Multilingual Category:American Category:Secret Identity Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology